


No Doubts

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: While on a hunting trip, Aasim reassures a doubtful Louis.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	No Doubts

Aasim and Louis had just left the school to go on a hunting trip. They had walked in silence for most of the time and managed to catch a few rabbits before calling it a day. Aasim thought that maybe just this once, they were going to have a peaceful trip with no extra dialogue, jokes, or teasing-

“Soooo, how are things going between you and Ruby?” Louis questioned with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Ah, nope. There it was.

Aasim tried all he could to keep the smile of his face at the mention of her name. He didn’t want to encourage Louis even more. He rolled gave an exaggerated eye roll instead.

“Things are fine.” He answered briefly.

Louis’ smile widened. He knew what Aasim was trying to do. He playfully nudged his shoulder.

“I see you trying to hide that smile. C’mon, Aasim. You can talk to me.”

“There’s really nothing to talk about. We’re fine.” He insisted with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Okayy~…” Louis hummed with a smirk. He decided to leave the subject alone...for now.

The duo walked in silence once more. When they were about halfway back to the school, Aasim decided to do a little prying of his own.

“How’re things between you and Clem?”

Louis didn’t bother to hide his love-struck smile.

“Things are really great. Amazing actually.” He looked up at the afternoon sky. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. Being with her has made me feel more capable, and strong. She always encourages and knows just what to say or do to make me feel better.” His mind wandered back to the pep talk she gave him before they sneaked on the Delta’s ship.

_~_

_“What if something happens to you, Clem? What if…what is I can’t…I don’t know. I can’t carry that for the rest of my life”_

_“I wouldn’t have asked you to come if I didn’t believe in you. Seriously, Louis, I mean it. Just… believe in me until you believe in yourself, okay?”_

_“…Alright.”_

_~_

He turned his head back to Aasim “She’s just…incredible.” he finished.

Aasim smiled.

“That’s great man. I’m really happy for the both of you. To be honest, I’m actually impressed you found someone willing to put up with you.” He teased with a smirk 

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Louis chuckled. But…” he said, his smile suddenly dropping. Aasim looked over at him.

“I guess, I don’t know. I guess I’m just worried that I don’t do enough for her. Even with a missing leg, she’s still helping and supporting everyone. She’s so strong.” Their walking slowed to a halt. “I…I’m worried that I won’t be able to help her as well as she’s helped everyone else.” Louis admitted keeping his gaze on the ground.

Aasim was silent for a moment as he thought. He knew what Louis was feeling. He’s felt that way many times himself. Felt that he wasn’t enough. Felt that he would never be enough. But, thanks to the words of a kind hearted, beautiful, red-head, he soon learned how to view himself in a different light.

Aasim set his bow on the ground before put his hand on Louis’ shoulder and waited for the dread headed boy to return his gaze before speaking.

“Look man, for years you were always one to doubt yourself and put yourself down. You didn’t bother to take yourself seriously because no one else did. But that all changed when Clem came threw those gates. She awakened something in you. A sense of responsibility and courage that I never saw in you before.” Louis stood up a little straighter.

“Whether you notice it or not, you are becoming stronger. You may think you’re not good enough, but we all know you are. We’ve seen how much you’ve grown in these few months, and we’re all so proud of you.” Louis eyebrows raised at his words. Aasim gave a confident smile as he continued. “I have no doubts that you are exactly what Clem needs.”

Louis was quiet as he stared at Aasim with an expression he couldn’t read. Aasim was about to ask him if he was alright when Louis suddenly lunged at him, wrapping him in a tight hug. A hug Aasim returned as soon he processed the action. Louis pulled back and wiped at his eyes.

“Wow…I… thank you, Aasim.” Louis said gratefully.

Aasim smiled once more. “No problem. C’mon it’s getting dark. Let’s head home.”


End file.
